Sekirei of the Leaf
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: A gift from the gods falls out of the sky and changes the world of shinobi forever. Naruto X Tsukiumi
1. A gift from the gods

**Author's Notes: **I have received a great many requests to do a Naruto / Sekirei crossover. So I thought I would try one. One of the changes I am putting in will be that here Ninja Academy graduates are 15 and are actually competent to start going on missions. Instead of needing to be taught basics after graduation. Other differences will be explained later. Including 'winging' which will work a bit differently here.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the waning days of the Third Great Ninja War the night sky filled with fire as the gods sent their treasure down on the earth.

XXXXXXXXXX

All across the continent people great and small, ninja and civilian looked up one night to see the stars banished by a column of fire. Night turned to day as a huge fireball streaked over the land with a tail that stretched back beyond the horizon. As people looked up the war that had swallowed so many lives was momentarily forgotten. People fell to their knees and began to pray, they thought this a divine punishment for the many crimes that had been committed during the last seven years.

Staring up into the now bright night sky even the most learned of men had no idea what this was or what would come of it. But with dawning horror people realized one thing.

It was going to crash.

The object struck near a small settlement in Fire Country called Ninsaku about 120 miles west of the village of Konoha. The explosion was heard in Suna and in Kiri and set the horizon on fire. The earth shook all across the elemental lands. Everyone and everything in Ninsaku was gone in an instant. A blackened crater resided where there had once been houses and farms.

XXXXXXXXXX

From his office atop the Tower of Fire Hiruzen Sarutobi stood mute witness as he looked out upon the fires on the western horizon.

"Assemble all available ninja who are in the village," he told one of his guards. "We are going out immediately to investigate."

"We? You mean you will send out a team to investigate don't you Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi turned a stern eye to the Chunin who had questioned him. "No, I mean exactly what I said. I will be leading this mission personally."

"But…" The Chunin thought to protest but one look from his ruler silenced him. "Yes Hokage-sama." The man left to spread the word to gather all available ninja.

The Hokage's proper place was in the village, the Chunin had only wanted to keep him safe. But at a time like this Sarutobi needed to see with his own eyes, this was no time to rely on reports.

XXXXXXXXXX

Better that 600 ninja accompanied their Hokage, they were almost all the ninja currently in the village who were physically fit for duty. All the others were on various battle fronts fighting the enemy.

By sheer good luck Sarutobi had all three of his students with him along with Namikaze Minato, the most powerful of the Leaf nin and revered Yellow Flash. Minato's student Kakashi had just made Jonin and they were to leave on an important mission tomorrow.

Well that would just have to wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moving with a speed only ninja had they reached their destination in under three hours. Even after they arrived they were forced to keep their distance for several more hours. The fires were too intense and massive to be fought even with water jutsus.

By the time it was safe to approach it was dawn. Most of the ninja who had come here were used to maintain a vast perimeter around the crash site. As certain as day followed night ninja from other countries were on their way. Sarutobi did not intend that any of them get a glimpse of what they were looking at.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A gift from the gods," Sarutobi whispered. Now that the fire and smoke had dies down they could clearly see a gigantic metal construction, a ship, lying in the crater below them. Incredibly, despite the force of its crash it looked to be intact.

"Ku, ku, ku well it's a gift from someone certainly." Sarutobi's most gifted pupil said.

Jiraiya had a notebook out and was busy sketching the ship into it.

"Is this really the time for that sensei?" Minato asked.

"Kid, this is history," Jiraiya said. "No matter what we find in there this is a moment that's going to change the world forever." He scribbled some notes down. "This is going to make an amazing book."

"Maybe we should worry about surviving this _before _you try and get published." Tsunade said.

Orochimaru turned to his Hokage, his eyes eager. "Shall we go find what treasure is before us Sarutobi-sensei?"

The stern faced Hokage nodded and spoke in a grim tone. "If we should find any living beings inside, whether they be angels or devils, remember we come here in peace. We do not want to make enemies of people who can build something like that."

The others all nodded. The five of them set out towards the ship while all those not out on the perimeter watched them go.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This sucks!" Obito said loudly. "Why aren't we going with them? I want to see what's inside!"

His masked teammate turned an annoyed eye to him. "This is probably the single most important scouting mission in the history of the village, maybe in the history of all mankind. The only people going with the Hokage are the Sannin and our sensei who is greater than even the Sannin. Why would they bring along a cry baby Uchiha? The only thing you might be good for is bait."

"You jerk!" Obito growled and balled up his fists. "I should knock you on your ass!"

Kakashi looked away unimpressed, he deliberately turned his back. "Go ahead and try it crybaby."

Obito took a step forward as Rin slipped in between them. "Calm down! This isn't the time for this!" As usual she was stuck playing peacemaker. "What will sensei think if he comes back here and finds out you two had a fight?"

"He'll probably think Obito was being an idiot again," Kakashi said in a dispassionate voice. "He'd be right too."

"I don't care if you are a Jonin now you're still nothing but a pompous ass!" Obito shouted.

Kakashi did not respond and Rin managed to calm the young Uchiha down.

Not far away another young ninja looked down at the scout party as they entered the alien ship. "Please be careful Oro-sensei," Anko said in a worried whisper.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the floor and walls were all composed of the same metal as the outside had been. The corridors were well lit and all looked exactly alike. Moving silently the five of them went down the empty halls in quick rushes, each one taking a turn in the lead. They did not intend to use violence, but neither did they mean to be taken unawares.

Sarutobi truly did feel that he might be walking in a place belonging to the gods. Certainly no men could have built a ship like this. It had crashed down from the heavens yet there was not even the slightest sign of damage to be seen anywhere. The lights all worked perfectly and the walls and floors were all without so much as a scratch. Who other than gods could build a ship like this?

At the end of the corridor that came to a shut door with a dark green pad by the door's side. They had experimented with a few of the doors they had already passed. The pad would open the way if you waved a hand in front of it. The other rooms they had opened had all been empty and they did not expect this one to be any different.

Sarutobi ran his hand a few inches above the screen.

The metal door slid open without a sound. What they saw before them was not just another empty room.

"Dear god," Sarutobi whispered.

"Appropriate sentiments," Orochimaru agreed.

Before them was a cavernous area as wide as an arena. The lights revealed a great number of cylindrical glass tubes, each perhaps seven feet high and filled with a honey colored liquid. Below each were odd instruments that flashed different colored lights and a panel with green symbol that might have been words in some unknown language.

And in one of these, the one out before the others, was a woman with long hair floating in the brown liquid. Her eyes were open and she was looking at them.

Jiraiya began to drool but a punch from Tsunade brought him back to his senses.

"All of you wait here and do nothing unless I order it," Sarutobi commanded.

Stepping into the room he approached her slowly and deliberately, his hands open and held out before him. "We come in peace. I am Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konohagakure, on behalf of my people I greet you and offer you welcome."

The woman stared at him, whether she comprehended any of what had been said there was no way of knowing. She kicked her legs and rose up to the top of her container. There was an audible 'click' and the metal that topped the container slowly lifted up. The woman leapt out and landed on her feet as neatly and easily as any ninja would have. She stood and looked directly at Sarutobi and them to his companions. Her skin was dripping wet; there was a tattoo on her right shoulder of the number '00.'

Her mouth moved with an effort, as though out of practice. "You… are… Sa… ru… to… bi?" her voice warbled rising and falling as she spoke the unfamiliar words.

The Hokage nodded, carefully to keep his hands up and in plain sight. "I am," he answered.

"You… are lead… er?"

"I am," Sarutobi answered.

"I… am… leader… of… my people." Her voice became steadier and she spoke with a bit more ease.

"I see," Sarutobi said. "Why have you and your people come here?"

"To… find a home."

"Ku, ku, ku now this is interesting," Orochimaru whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Together the Hokage and the strange woman spoke, carefully exchanging information and coming to an agreement.

The village of Konoha and her people, known as Sekirei, would form an alliance and join together. And to seal this alliance there would be a marriage between this female leader of the sekirei and the next leader of the village of Konoha.

Namikaze Minato.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Fifteen Years Later**

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" An exasperated Iruka cried out.

The soon to be academy graduate was hanging off a rope in front of the face of the Fifth Hokage. He had managed to cover all the faces on the monument in a flash. He didn't usually pull pranks like this but Sasuke had dared him and he had accepted.

Naruto was grinning down at his favorite instructor. Despite being one of his top students he always managed to drive his poor sensei up the wall with his antics and silly questions.

"What do you think the Hokage will do when she sees this?" Iruka cried out.

Naruto laughed. "Oh what can she do?"

"Oh my, I can think of something Naruto."

Ice ran straight down his spine. He looked up to see the Fifth Hokage sitting on the bridge of 'her' nose. She had her katana out and it just happened to be resting on his rope.

Naruto swallowed. "Mom you wouldn't…"

"Oh my," Namikaze Miya said. "But I would." With a slash she cut the rope.

Naruto screamed as he plummeted to the earth below. Being able to perform a substitution did no good without something ready to exchange with. Likewise being able to chakra walk up a cliff didn't help when you were in the middle of the air.

As the hard ground rushed up he couldn't believe his own mom was going to kill him just because he'd drawn horns and fangs on her image.

He kept screaming all the way down and was about to hit when a stream of water rushed up out of nowhere and caught him.

It was a bit rough but he would up on the ground drenched and intact.

He was panting and coughing up water when he saw a blonde girl with huge breasts stomp over to him. "Idiot!" She barked. "Why do you have to do such stupid things all the time?!"

Soaking wet he got up and grinned at her. "Aw come on Tsukiumi-chan, don't be mad. Sasuke bet I couldn't do it."

"That's not an excuse you idiot!" She yelled at him and stormed off wanting nothing more to do with him.

He sighed. First his mom and now his girlfriend, women just didn't have any sense of humor at all.


	2. The bargain

**Author Notes: **I want to take the time now to inform my readers that the world this story will be based on will be **very **different from Naruto cannon. The story will use familiar characters and settings but events will be radically different and the technology used will be too. Again it will be **very, very **different from the Naruto universe you all know and love. If this turns you off then you will likely not enjoy this story. If this turns you off then please **do not **continue reading it and **please **do not send me reviews or PM's complaining this isn't Naruto. I already know that and your complaints won't change anything I write.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Fifteen Years Ago**

Alone Sarutobi went with the sekirei leader to a room on the far end of the ship. She was still naked and did appear to the slightest bit self-conscious about it. Since climbing out of the tube she had been in she had steadied herself and her voice had become strong and firm.

"How is it you are able to speak my language so well?" Sarutobi asked.

She lightly tapped the back of her neck. "A chip fused into my central nervous system acts as a translator. It processes the sounds I hear and changes them into my own language."

_A chip does this? _Sarutobi wondered, this was far beyond anything people on this world had come up with. Looking about the metal walls and the odd control panels he wondered what other miracles were possible. He wondered if she really could do everything she was promising.

If what she had told him was true then she and her people were living beings from another world that circles one of the stars. They were neither angels nor demons; they were living beings who happened to have a far greater level of technology than the people of this world did.

Yet according to her the civilization she and her people had come from had destroyed itself through war. This ship was a 'lifeboat' sent out into the sea of space to try and find a home for a handful of survivors. _If they really did destroy themselves through war then I suppose we actually may be alike. _The Hokage thought sadly.

The woman noticed the change in his expression. Perhaps that was something their people had in common despite being totally different races. Or perhaps the chip could relate information about things other than spoke words.

She came to a stop and looked at him. "Something troubles you? Our bargain? Does it not satisfy you?"

"If this ship can really do what you claim why make a bargain at all?" Sarutobi wanted a peaceful solution with this woman and was ready to keep the bargain he had made with her. But he was a ninja and he was responsible for the safety and well being of his village. He knew to look underneath the underneath and could not help but be suspicious. "Who could stand against the power you have? Why not simply take what you want by force?"

He carefully set his feet and hands, hoping she did not notice or did not know it was a fighting stance. If he suspected any kind of treachery he would take the chance and try to assassinate her.

She looked at him with cold eyes. "I do not want to do that," she told him.

"And why not?"

"Because I have seen where that leads." She answered. "Even what you have asked of me makes me… sad." She seemed very tired and Sarutobi doubted it was because of her revival. "Taking what I want by force, yes I could do that. And then we would be hated by all the people of this world. We would have to rule over you by force. I do not want that. I want my people to have a **home **where they will be welcomed and able to live in peace. That is why I have made our bargain."

Sarutobi slowly relaxed and nodded. He understood her, as one leader to another. More importantly he did believe her. She seemed familiar enough with war to understand that what could be conquered could not always be held. He only wished the Tsuchikage and Kazekage had been that wise. If what she said was true then she was the only adult on this ship, her other 107 companions were still unborn; fetuses and fertilized eggs waiting to open their eyes and take their first breaths. If anything happened to her…

She needed other people to safeguard the next generation and secure a future for them on this world.

And she on the other hand had the power of the gods at her disposal.

A metal door with what he assumed was writing in blocky red symbols slid open. They stepped into a circular room. There was a large blank screen and five chairs bolted into the metal floor. Four were at what seemed like work stations with buttons and lit panels. The fifth chair was in the center of the room. On the right arm of this chair was a metal sphere that seemed to be coated in quicksilver.

She sat down in the 'captain's chair' and placed her hand on the sphere. Her fingertips sank slightly into its surface. "From here I can access the central computer system and run all functions." She looked pointedly at Sarutobi. "No one else will be able to utilize this, only me."

"So if anything happens to you this ship becomes useless," Sarutobi said. Sometimes diplomacy required _not _saying things. However the sekirei leader had been surprisingly forthcoming and blunt thus far, he suspected she would not be offended if he stated what she was implying.

"Yes," she answered, not sounding the slightest bit offended.

An image appeared up on the large screen. A beautiful globe of blue, green and white.

"Is that the earth?" Sarutobi gasped. He knew it was a foolish question. He recognized the continents and the oceans, of course it was. But no one had ever been able to look on it like this. He was the first man to ever see the whole world in a single image.

He thought it immensely beautiful.

"Yes this is your world," the woman sounded completely dispassionate. "This is your earth."

The image flickered and changed.

Now instead of the entire world he was looking at a mass on greens, browns and blues. The elemental continent. A red dot appeared in the eastern middle part of the continent. He immediately recognized its location.

"That is where we are now?"

"Yes," the woman replied. "Can you give the locations using this as a center point?"

"I think so," Sarutobi said.

It took about an hour. He would give direction and the image would flash and change again and again. Each time covering a smaller area and growing in detail. Ultimately the image of two large villages were on display.

"These are the targets?" She asked without any emotion.

"Yes, Iwa and Suna."

"Before I act let us confirm our bargain," she said.

"Very well," Sarutobi agreed. "Your people shall be given the protection of my village and shall be accepted as citizens with all the rights and privileges of that status. They will be provided for and given homes and education and allowed to marry whomever they please. Konoha shall welcome them and become their new home."

"In return," she said. "I shall destroy your enemies and end this war of yours. I will provide technologies that _I _feel will benefit you without causing undue harm to your environment or society. My people will obey your laws so long as they are _not _singled out by them. In time we shall join as one and our descendents will share our blood, our two peoples will become one."

"In time," Sarutobi agreed. "And to seal this agreement you and my successor will marry."

She seemed less than pleased by that. "Is this truly the way your people seal alliances? By forcing such a union?"

"Certainly," Sarutobi said. "Marriages have been used to seal alliances for hundreds of years."

"If this is your custom I shall honor it, though I suspect my husband will not find me a very loving wife."

Sartobi shook his head. "That would be a shame, but it happens sometimes. Minato is willing to marry you regardless for the good of the village." Political marriages were often loveless, but they served their purpose. "Are you satisfied?"

"I am," she said. "And if this is your custom I will honor it. And now, I will destroy your enemies."

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside the ship ninja were startled by two loud roars. From out of the top of the ship two objects leapt out into the air leaving behind trails of grey smoke. They were gone from sight almost immediately leaving nothing but their smoke trails.

"What the hell was that?!" Obito shouted.

"There's no way for us to know," Kakashi said calmly. Unlike his teammate he did not show it when he was frightened. "Whatever they are one is headed west and one south."

"Is that good or bad?" Rin asked.

"Who knows?" Kakashi answered. "Though I feel a little relieved neither is headed in the direction of Konoha."

Both his teammates nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the screen were two images of land racing past an unbelievable speeds.

"What are these again?" Sarutobi asked.

"Anti-matter missiles." She replied. "This ship carried two hundred of them, so 198 remain."

"I pray these are the only ones we will ever use." Sarutobi said fervently. "Will they truly destroy both villages completely?"

"Yes, everything within the blast radius will be vaporized," she told him. She turned in her chair while keeping her hand on the control sphere. "If you wish to change your mind you may do so up until impact. The western missile will reach target in sixteen of your minutes, the southern in twelve. Do you wish to abort?"

"No," he said.

Hundreds of Suna nin were about to die along with their newly installed Yondaime Kazekage. In Iwa the number was likely to be over a thousand. That did not bother Sarutobi in the least; every ninja knew he might have to die for his village one day. What bothered him was the roughly 120,000 civilians who were about to be killed. Those deaths he regretted. But hundreds of leaf ninja had already died along with tens of thousands of innocent Fire country civilians; some of them deliberately massacred by rock and sand nins. He had no doubt at all that his enemies dreamed of laying Konoha to waste and would do so if they had the necessary power. By a strange twist of fate he had been given that power and was going to use it in that exact same way.

War was war.

Not all the enemy would be killed of course; there would still be thousands of soldiers in the field. But once their home villages were gone they would quickly surrender.

Or else more of these missiles would be used.

Twelve minutes later he saw the desert race by and for just a second he saw the image of a village hidden within high cliffs. Then everything turned to white and the image abruptly vanished.

Now the entire screen showed wooded hills and mountains going by. Four minutes later he saw a village carved from the top of a lonely plateau. Then everything turned to white and the entire screen went blank.

"Your enemies have been destroyed," she said.

Sarutobi could only nod; he was speechless at the power he had just unleashed.

In sixteen minutes the Third Great Ninja war had been, for all practical purposes, brought to an end.


	3. A brave new world

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He was a good looking 15 year old a strong muscular body. He had his dad's looks, everyone had always said so. He had his dad's spiky blond hair and blue eyes and had a face clear of any blemishes or scars. He was dressed in his usual orange and black outfit and as always had his katana belted onto his left hip.

Heading down the stairs of the Namikaze mansion he could already smell delicious aroma of his mom's cooking. Though she was Hokage she insisted on making breakfast for him and Yukari. When he entered the dining room His mom and his sister were already seated. Yukari was two years younger than him and would still be attending the academy for a couple more years. She had long purple hair and eyes the same color as their mother's.

Both women looked up and smiled at him as he approached the table.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," his mother said.

"Good morning oniichan," Yukari said.

"Good morning imouto," he said and gave his sister an affectionate pat on the head before sitting down.

"Oh my," Miya said sounding a bit dismayed. "No greeting for your mother?"

"I'm not talking to you," Naruto said. "I'm still mad about you trying to kill me yesterday."

"Don't be silly Naruto-kun; I was the one who told Tsukiumi to wait for you at the cliff base. I just wanted to scare you a bit."

Yukari laughed. "You deserve it for giving mom horns."

"No I didn't," he muttered. "And I wound up totally drenched too."

Yukari laughed some more. "Wow, some ninja _you'll _be, you afraid of getting wet? You soooo have the wrong girlfriend."

"Don't tease you brother Yukari," Miya said. "And don't sulk my son, we both know you deserved at least that for what you did."

"I'm not sulking," he said.

Whack!

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed the spot where his mom had just hit him with a serving spoon. "What was that for?"

"No telling lies at the table," she said. She then leaned over and gently kissed the bump she had put on his head. "Now let's have a pleasant breakfast together, this is a big day after all."

_Typical, _he thought. That was so like his mom, she would smack him and then give him a kiss to make him feel better. _Well that's just her way. _He knew she loved him and Yukari, and that she had loved their dad too.

As though reading his thoughts she spoke a bit sadly. "Your father would have been very proud to see our graduation today."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I wish he could be here. It's hard to believe it's been two years since he died."

"Since he was murdered," she said darkly.

The two siblings shared an unhappy look. This was a very touchy subject.

"Mom, you're not going to bring that up again are you?" Naruto asked. "Dad died of bubonic plague while in Swamp country, Tsunade treated him and she said it was an infection that killed him. Not poison or anything else."

"Don't you believe Tsunade?" Yukari asked.

"I do believe her," Miya answered grimly. "Your father died from plague, that does not mean it was a natural death. The last outbreak of bubonic plague was over seventy years ago and the _only _person infected by the latest outbreak just happened to be my darling." Her eyes turned hard. "And he just happened to be traveling with Orochimaru."

"Mom there's no proof that Orochimaru did anything! And if accuse him again…"

"Sarutobi and the council will turn against me to protect him," she said. "I know this, and for the sake of peace in this village I will not act on what I know to be true. Not today."

Naruto grimaced. Whenever she talked about Orochimaru she always added those last two words. She was absolutely convinced that Orochimaru had killed his father and she intended to avenge him. For the sake of peace inside the village the punishment had been delayed, it had not been set aside.

Fortunately the conversation moved onto more pleasant subjects and the meal was enjoyable again.

XXXXXXXXXX

As he exited the estate he was not surprised to find Tsukiumi waiting out there for him. As was their habit she gave him a kiss on the lips before grabbing onto his arm to walk to the academy together.

As they walked along they stayed on the side walk as some cars and trucks took up the street. Their liquid hydrogen engines were practically silent so you had to keep an eye out for them. Water vapor came out of the exhaust pipes as they went past. There were still very few paved roads outside of the cities, so they weren't often seen out in the country side. But there were getting to be more and more of them inside Konoha itself. For traveling between villages and cities people still had to rely on the hydro-trains.

A familiar buzzing made him look up. Flying past about 200 feet above his head was someone riding a wagtail. The open air flyer had two chrome metal wings extending from a leather seat that was behind a control stick and a dashboard with various instruments. It could go at a top speed of 215 miles per hour and could hover perfectly in place. He didn't have a car and didn't want one; being _shinnin _with all the abilities of a ninja and a sekirei it was easier and faster for him to get around the village on his own.

He did have a wagtail. And he absolutely loved flying with the engine running flat out with a wind in his face.

"I should have brought my wagtail," he said.

"I like walking better," Tsukiumi said and out her head on his shoulder. "Besides," she said smugly. "You'd probably just crash again."

"I so didn't crash!"

"That's only because the computer system wouldn't let you," Tsukiumi said loudly. "If it weren't for the override you would have! Really Naruto you need to be more careful! You're not a child anymore!"

"I know, I know," he muttered. He sometimes wondered if the reason he loved Tsukiumi was because she reminded him of his mom. She was scary and loving all at once. "You know you love riding with me though," he said with a grin. The seat on a wagtail was just barely large enough for two. Whenever she rode with him she had to hold on tight, which mean pressing her breasts into his back. _Hmmm, maybe __**that's**__ why I love her. _He thought with a laugh.

She looked at him oddly following his sudden laugh.

"Something funny?" She asked.

"No, just thought of something silly." Grinning he gave her another kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too," she said and her face blushed. "Ah, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well," she said a little nervously. "You know we are graduating the academy today and receiving our hitai-ites. That… that means we are officially adults."

The graduation ceremony was just that. All the tests had been held a week before so everyone knew they had completed the academy and would become Genin. They would accept their hitai-ites as they're friends and family looked on.

He looked at her. "Well of **course **I know that."

"Yes, but what I mean is we are adults in _every _way now. So… so we can make certain decisions now."

Naruto shrugged. "Well sure, that goes without saying."

Tsukiumi looked at him and licked her lips. "Then, is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

He looked at her blankly. "Uh no, not really."

She felt a vein getting ready to burst and suddenly let go of his arm. "Fine!" She said angrily and began walking out ahead of him.

"Hey! Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?" He called after her.

"If you don't know I'm certainly not going to tell you!" She ran off leaving him behind.

"Girls are weird," Naruto muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

The academy had once been designed to instruct only ninja. It had however been expanded so that sekirei and shinnin would also be instructed here. The different races were deliberately kept mixed together for many of their classes. They were encouraged to think of themselves as protectors of Konoha first and ninja, sekirei, or shinnin only after that. They all studied the same academics, learning history, match, science and other subjects together. They were also all given the same basic physical training including hand to hand combat as well as weapons use. Naruto and some sekirei actually received enhanced weapons training as their unique abilities were based around a particular item like a katana or sickle.

Most of the sekirei received only the basics. This was more to establish a sense of camaraderie and shared hardship rather than to give them abilities they were likely to need.

By necessity the races had to be split up for certain classes. Ninja could use the natural energy within them, known as chakra to perform specific act known as jutsus through master of their chakra and specific hand signs.

By comparison sekirei each had an individual ability which they could develop and improve only through self discipline, special training, and increased emotional response. Unlike ninja it was impossible for one sekirei to mimic what another could do. Tsukiumi for instance had the ability to create and control water, no other sekirei could do that, it was her own unique nature that gave her that ability.

Therefore there was no reason for the sekirei students to study chakra or learn jutsus. Likewise ninja would have gained nothing from the individual training the sekirei went through to harness and strengthen their abilities.

Naruto and his sister Yukari had the most difficult time because they were the first of the shinnin or 'new ones.' They had inherited both their father's ability to mold chakra and their mother's inherent sekirei ability. They were forced to split their time between the different classes, learning jutsus one day and sekirei training methods the next. Fortunately for most of their time at the academy the sekirei instructor had been their mother and she had given them extra lessons at home.

So despite being different races they had all been encouraged to become close and they had. Some had grown _very _close. As Naruto entered the academy for the last time as a student he was instructed to go to the gym where the other students were gathering. Everyone was wearing their regular clothes, it was a graduation ceremony but there would be no caps and gowns here. When the time came they would parade across the stage of the auditorium as their loved ones looked on and they would receive their hitai-ites.

Arriving at the gym Naruto looked for Tsukiumi but didn't spot her. He began making his way through the crowd as his classmates talked excitedly and made their plans for later.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shikamaru!" Hikari yelled in his ear. "Why are you so damn lazy?! Would it kill you to try just a little bit harder?"

Shika gave her a put upon look. "Would it kill you to be a little less troublesome?"

"What?!" Hikari yelled and lightning crackled. As usual Shikamaru somehow managed to avoid being hit… while his poor friend Chouji got it by accident.

"Hikari please stop," Hibiki said wearily. "You're going to kill poor Chouji."

Her twin did stop and Chouji flopped to the ground. Unfortunately for Chouji this was normal.

"You know if you think I'm so lazy why do you two stay with me?" Shikamaru asked.

Hikari let loose an exasperated sigh. "Because even if you are lazy and worthless you are also sweet and kind and clever." She crossed her arms as though angry at admitting he had _any _good points.

Hibiki came up to him and placed a hand lightly on his arm. "Even though we have our share of fights you know we both love you and want to be your sekirei. Will you be our ashikabi?"

Shikamaru glanced at a still fuming Hikari. "You sure you feel the same? You really want a lazy bum like me to wing you?"

"Yes," she growled. "But you had better do it right after the graduation or I'm liked to change my mind!"

He gave both girls a roll of his eyes. "Yara, it's going to be troublesome, but sure, I'll be your ashikabi."

Despite their earlier complaints they both grabbed onto him and looked immensely happy.

"It's so not fair," Chouji cried from the floor. "He doesn't even try and he gets two beautiful girls."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was in her black tank top and slacks looking around nervously.

"Gotcha!" her significant other said tackling her to the ground. Straddling her the sekirei grinned down. "How about a kiss?"

"Uzume! Not here!" Hinata wailed and turned a deep red.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed Hinata-chan," Uzume said as she helped her back up. "So after the graduation can we make it official and have you wing me?"

Hinata nodded nervously and Uzume gave a happy shout as she hugged the girl.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akizu and Shino were standing next to one another.

"Will you become my ashikabi?" Akizu asked without any emotion.

"Yes," Shino answered just as lifelessly.

The two of them seemed satisfied with that.

Walking past Naruto wondered if the two of them had the best relationship in class or the worst. It had to be one of the two.

XXXXXXXXXX

He spotted Sasuke standing in a corner happily kissing his girlfriend. Of everyone Sasuke really did have it all. He had a great family including an older brother who he worshipped. He had immense talent and an easy going manner that made people just like him. He also had a really great girl who he loved and who loved him.

"Musubi can't wait to become Sasuke's sekirei!"

"I can't wait either," he said. He then noticed Naruto standing there. "Hey! There's the number two student in the class! You know if you'd worked a little bit harder you could have been rookie of the year instead of me."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, but then I would have had a lot less fun."

"I can't believe you actually painted the Hokage Monument, you really are an idiot some times."

"Great, now you sound like Tsukiumi. I only did it because you dared me to," he huffed.

"I only dared you because I didn't think even you would be dumb enough to try it."

"Never underestimate my daring," Naruto said proudly.

"Or your stupidity," Sasuke laughed. "Any way if you're looking for your girl she's over there." He pointed off to the other end of the gym.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finally found her alone leaning against the wall, she looked really unhappy.

"So, you still mad at me?"

"No," she said. It was an obvious lie.

Naruto shook his head. He really didn't get her at all. "Anyway, everyone else who is doing the winging ceremony is doing it right after the graduation. Is that when you want to do it too?"

In a flash she went from depressed to furious. Without warning she grabbed him by his shirt and shook him. "Hey! What do you mean, 'is that when you want to do it too?'"

He stared at her at was feeling rather frightened. Tsukiumi could be really scary at times like these. "I… I just figured that's when you'd want to get winged. Did you want to do it later?"

She growled and bore her fangs as if she wanted to bite him. "You… haven't… asked… me!"

"Huh?"

"You haven't asked me if I wanted to be your sekirei!" She shouted drawing a lot of attention from the others.

"Oh? I haven't? Sorry, I guess I sort of forgot. I mean it's pretty obvious we're going to be together so I didn't think I needed to ask."

She immediately let him go and dropped him on his ass. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "I will certainly not allow you to have me without a proper proposal!"

He got back up and wiped himself clean. "Okay, Tsukiumi want to be my sekirei?"

She turned around to shout her reply in his face. "**NO!!"** She then stormed off as most of their classmates began to laugh.

"Aw come on Tsukiumi-chan! Don't be that way!" He immediately chased after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took him almost up until the start of the graduation ceremony and she made him ask from one knee, but eventually she did agree.


	4. Graduation day

The school auditorium was packed, every seat was filled and there were people standing in the back and in the aisles. Some were even using their chakra to hang off the walls and ceilings. This was no ordinary academy graduation. Even the fact that no fewer than **seven** clan heirs involved was not what drew everyone's interest. For today 107 sekirei and the first shinnin would become enrolled as leaf ninja and begin to serve Konoha and The Empire of Fire.

In the very front row Miya sat in her Hokage robes, today she was nothing more than a spectator and had no wish to be anything more. She was a proud mother whose son was graduating and beginning what she prayed would be a long and successful career.

To her right was Yukari and to her left was Sarutobi. More than anyone else it was Sarutobi who had made everything possible. He was the most honorable of men and it was only because of him and because of Minato that any of this had been possible. He had made their bargain and he had honored it, convincing the other ninja to do the same. And it was only because of him that she had gotten to be with her precious Minato.

She glanced down the front row. Along with the clan heads were the Sannin. Jiraiya was sitting next to Dan who was between him and Tsunade. Miya thought that quite appropriate given Jiraiya's feelings. But the person she really focused on was Orichimaru. He was sitting beside Tsunade with his devoted apprentice Anko on his other side.

He had not wanted to attend this ceremony and had argued that _his _twenty sekirei should not have been involved in the ceremony. **That **was a decision she seriously regretted.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ten Years Ago**

Eighty seven brave little children looked about nervously as they exited the ship that had been their home for all this time. A special orphanage had been built to house them in Konoha with individual rooms, play areas and every possible convenience. Houses were being built for each of them and when the time came would begin free of charge. Not everyone had agreed with the decision to begin integrating the sekirei children into the village. Voices had raised all sorts of concerns that it would be 'safer' if they were kept on the ship, isolated from human society and in a place where research could be more easily conducted.

As leader of her race Miya had fervently refused to listen to such arguments. She understood that for the sekirei to truly belong in Konoha they needed to physically grow up there, to feel an attachment to the place and to carve out a place in the village's society. They would never truly be a part of Konoha if they remained locked away on the ship. Her husband had agreed with her, but not everyone else had.

"This is a mistake you know," Orochimaru said. "As head researcher and commander of Sekirei Base I really must protest this."

A fortress and a small city had sprung up around the grounded ship. It remained the key to maintaining the fragile peace that had held sway since the end of the Third great Ninja War. Its weapons guaranteed that no nation would dare attack the vast new Fire Empire that had swallowed up the lands and Earth and Wind following their unconditional surrenders. Revolts flared up now and again but those could be put down with conventional ninja forces. The anti-matter missiles meant none of the remaining ninja villages would dare attack.

Along with housing the super weapons and the sekirei themselves the ship possessed research and scientific equipment available nowhere else on earth. There were also manufacturing plants on board that were producing the machines that would slowly transform this world. Train engines, hydrogen converters, solar cells, flyers, tractors, and the machinery for new factories came out of the ship in a steady stream and headed out to all corners of the empire.

Miya alone could access the central computer and she would now spend most of her time in Konoha with her husband and children. She had 'released' some of the on board systems so that they could be used by humans. The navigation and weapons systems remained locked out and available only to her. Also locked out were the vast majority of the computer files. No one could access information about how to create anti-matter or other things that she thought too dangerous.

Even with these limits the person in charge of Sekirei Base held a great authority and responsibility. Minato had wanted to give the post to Tsunade, but she had refused, preferring to work in the village with her husband running the Medical Corps. He had then offered it to his sensei Jiraiya who had also declined. Sarutobi had then stepped in and convinced him to give the post to Orochimaru, despite some misgivings.

"I have made great advances that will help the village in years to come, such as the 'winging' ability." Orochimaru argued. "Having the children away from these facilities will only retard my progress."

"Isn't it enough that you are keeping twenty of them here?" Miya had snapped. She had meant for _all _of them to grow up in Konoha. But Orochimaru and the Council had convinced Minato to keep twenty here. "They're not lab rats you know! They're children!"

"No lab rat was ever treated with the care and affection I give to everyone of these precious children." Orochimaru said. "I see to their every need, I assure you."

"That does not full me with confidence," Miya replied tartly. "You only want to use them."

"Of course," Orochimaru replied with a grin. "We are all but tools, we exist to use and be used in turn. If you think me wrong ask your husband or Sarutobi sensei, it is the way of the world."

Her hand twitched. She wanted to cut him into dog meat. Somehow she was sure the world would be a much better place if she did. He was brilliant, no question there, but something about him made her skin crawl.

She dearly wished all 107 children had been coming with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru could sense her gaze and turned in his seat to face her. He smiled and tipped his head in a sign of respect and deference for his Hokage.

Her hand twitched.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Namikaze Naruto!" Iruka called out.

He walked out onto the stage to the sound of loud applause and cameras clicking. Looking over at the front row he saw his mother and sister standing and clapping as loudly as they could. Naruto gave them a quick wave before going up to Iruka to accept his hitai-ite.

"Congratulations Naruto," Iruka said and shook his hand.

"Thank you sensei," he accepted the hitai-ite and as he left the stage tied it about his forehead.

The graduation went by alphabetical order, and all the sekirei had been give 'Sekirei' as their family name. So one by one the sekirei came up to accept their hitai-ites.

"Sekirei Akizu."

"Sekirei Homura."

"Sekirei Karasuba."

"Sekirei Kazehana."

"Sekirei Kusano."

"Sekirei Matsu."

"Sekirei Musubi."

"Sekirei Shiina."

"Sekirei Tsukiumi."

"Sekirei Uzume."

The list seemed to go on and on. Some of them Naruto didn't recognize. They were part of the 'twenty' who had never attended the academy or moved to Konoha. He noted that they tended to stick together as a group and didn't seem interested in talking to anyone else, not even their fellow sekirei.

As soon as Tsukiumi got her hitai-ite she tied it about her forehead and came over to his side. She took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder so it appeared she was no longer mad at him.

Behind them there was some giggling. They turned around to see Kazehana had tied her hitai-ite into her hair. She was snuggling with Kiba and they were whispering. Kiba nodded and hand in hand they snuck off towards the door.

They weren't the only ones either.

Shikamaru, Hikari, and Hibiki.

Hinata and Uzume.

And even Sasuke and Musubi were sneaking off.

It was obvious what they were up to. The vast majority of the sekirei students hadn't found a strong enough relationship to commit to winging. But those who had weren't wasting any time.

"Naruto?" Tsukiumi said hesitantly.

"Yeah Tsukiumi?"

He could see her blushing. "Let's go, let's go to my house."

"Now?" He said in disbelief. "My mom expects to see us after this you know."

"I know that, but… but I don't want to wait!" She looked up at him pleading with her big sea deep eyes. "Please?"

"Aren't you the one who keeps trying to keep me out of trouble?" He asked her with a grin.

"This time if you get in trouble you can blame me." Whenever Tsukiumi was nervous or unsure of herself she became even more beautiful than she usually was.

Laughing he gave her a kiss. He was sure his mom would be mad but there was no way he could say no to her when she looked this beautiful. "Let's go then." Hand in hand they took off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka bowed low in apology. "I am terribly sorry Hokage-sama! It seems Naruto, Tsukiumi, and a great many others have already departed!"

Miya sighed. "I can imagine the reason why. Well it's understandable, thank you Iruka."

"Ku, ku, ku is there trouble Hokage-sama?"

Miya frowned to see Orochimaru standing amidst all of _his _sekirei. All of them were looking at him with the same open affection Anko had always had. She saw something else that added to her annoyance. "Why are none of you wearing your hitai-ites?"

"Why would we care about those?" Karasuba asked.

"That's right," Matsu agreed as she pushed up her glasses. "Who cares about them?"

"We are only here because we were required to be," Mutsu, the only male sekirei in the group, said.

Miya had kept a careful track of all the sekirei, especially those still trapped on the ship with him. It did not escape her notice that the three sekirei closest to him happened to be the three who had been fetuses. The sekirei who had been fetuses on the ship rather than fertilized eggs were noticeably stronger. That three of the eight had remained with Orochimaru had been deliberate on his part.

"Since you are all Leaf ninja now wouldn't you like to spend a little time getting to know your new comrades and future teammates?" Miya asked.

"We don't care about any of that," Karasuba said pleasantly. "The only people who matter to us are right here."

"Well said Karasuba-chan," Orochimaru agreed. "As you can see I have developed a strong sense of esprit de corps and loyalty among my little family."

"Family?" Miya said coldly.

"You have a problem with that?" Matsu asked defiantly.

"Yes as a matter of fact," Miya replied. "And you will address me as Hokage-sama, Genin." Turning cold eyes to her Matsu gulped and took a step back behind Orochimaru.

"Ku, ku, ku I apologize for their rudeness, it is unintentional I assure you."

"I wonder about that," Miya said. "In any case since they are adults now they can begin their ninja careers and leave Sekirei Base. It is high time they enter the village."

This was news to Orochimaru and he was not at all pleased. "The Council…"

"Does not decide what missions a ninja will perform or where they are to be assigned. That is **my **responsibility." Miya told him in an unbending voice. "I want all twenty of them back in the village and ready to begin their duties as leaf ninja within 24 hours. Is that clear Orochimaru?"

He bowed to her. "Clear, Hokage-sama."

Her right hand twitching noticeably Miya walked away.

Matsu turned to Orochimaru looking panicked. "Are we really going to have to leave you Orochimaru-sama?"

"Of course not," he said in a reassuring and quiet voice. "Do you think I would ever be parted from my darling ones? We will just have to act sooner than planned."

Anko and all his sekirei nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi and Naruto entered her house.

All alone they stood in the living room looking at one another.

"Uhm, so I guess this is it huh?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Ye… yes," she swallowed. "You… you understand that this is for always? We can both only be winged once. So… so that means we will together forever."

He nodded. "I know Tsukiumi," he said seriously and gently touched her cheek. "We'll be together now and forever."

"Now and forever," she agreed.

Naruto took out a kunai. "Well then I suppose it's finally time."

She held out her hand to him. She just barely flinched as he dragged the knife's edge across her palm.

He then did the same to himself, letting his blood flow out.

He took her hand into his own, deliberately squeezing to make sure their blood mixed and at least a little entered through the cuts. He placed his other hand lightly on her cheek and drew close enough to feel her breath on his face. "I take you as my sekirei, now and forever."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I take you as my ashikabe, now and forever."

Their lips came together and they kissed.

They both felt a warmth fill them and a connection form; they could now sense each other and know instinctively how the other felt. Around them both wings of light appeared. And on the base of their necks matching sekirei symbols appeared, a bird above the symbol of ying and yang.

The two of them were now winged.

Feeling momentarily weakened they collapsed into each other's arms and crumpled to the floor.

She shut her eyes and buried her face against him. "I'm yours now," she said happily.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "And I'm yours."

They shared a long sweet kiss that momentarily caused their wings to reappear.

It was a beautiful, tender moment.

After the kiss Naruto was looking at her anxiously. "So… now that you're my sekirei can we, well you know…"

She smiled at him knowingly. "Like rabbits!" She said.

They managed to get to her bedroom in under ten seconds.


	5. Betrayal

Tsukiumi was lying in his arms beneath the warm sheets of her bed.

"That was amazing Tsukiumi-chan," Naruto breathed holding her just a bit tighter.

Hearing the wonder in his voice made her blush. She'd thought it pretty amazing herself. "Idiot," she muttered. "How could it have been anything else?"

He leered at her. "Want to go again?"

She poked him in the ribs. "Is that how you talk to your wife?" She demanded. "We just took each other's virginities and _that's_ all you can think to say?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, who was it that couldn't wait? Who was it that said something about, 'like rabbits?'"

She gave him a thoroughly annoyed look. "I didn't say no, I just said you should ask in a different way. I am your wife now; you should say something like, 'darling I want to make sweet love to you again.'"

"Hmmm, well how about," he suddenly flipped her so that she was on her back and he was lying on top of her. His blue eyes looked sinfully eager and she could feel his hand sliding over her belly to the spot between her legs. "'Darling, I want to hear you making that sound like a drowning cat again.'"

Her face now turned a deep red. She knew _exactly _what noise he was referring to. "That… that works too."

He was just starting to play with her and get her in the proper state when there was a loud pounding on her front door.

"Naruto, Tsukiumi," Miya's voice called. "I know you are in there. Open this door by the time I count to ten or I am breaking it down. One, two, three…"

"Aw crap!" Naruto knew his mother much too well to doubt she would carry out her threat. He leapt out of bed and hurried pulled on his boxers and ran to the door.

He managed to open it just as his mom said, 'nine.'

She was standing there in her ceremonial robes as she saw her son with nothing but his, 'Hello Kitty' boxers on. Standing behind him in only a sheet was an embarrassed looking Tsukiumi. She tilted her head slightly and smiled at them both. "Oh my, congratulations on your winging, now please get dressed and come with me I am hosting a celebration and I want you both there."

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at Sekirei Base Orochimaru, Anko, and his Sekirei entered the downed ship that was at the heart for the military base and city. No one else was permitted inside, except for the Hokage of course and her entourage on those rare occasions when she still visited. But even when she came aboard it was not hard to hide things. The ship was over a mile long and had thousands of rooms. Miya had taken the precaution to keep a link with the on board computer with her at all times. If anything happened to disable the computer system she would know of it immediately. Just as she would know if any of the locked out systems were hacked into.

This had been a huge hindrance to his ultimate objective of acquiring the anti-matter missiles and other technologies hidden within the ship and its memory core. It was endlessly frustrating to him to know that ultimate power lay there just out of reach.

Matsu was his secret weapon; she had the natural sekirei ability to read machines and computers, though she could not influence them. The computer system was deliberately shielded from sekirei ability but she was also extremely adept at writing computer code and hacking into systems. For the past few years she had worked to find a way to take over the central computer system without alerting Miya. It was an extremely challenging task but he was certain Matsu could succeed given enough time. He had counted on a few more years, but Miya had inadvertently ruined those plans.

He would now be forced to improvise.

Back aboard their sanctuary he smiled at his sekirei. "Well my darling ones it seems we will have to move much faster than I had hoped. But I trust you all have faith in me to lead you to the better world I promised?"

They all nodded.

"A world where you are emperor and we are the Lords who carry out your will," Karasuba smiled happily. "A beautiful world of blood and fire."

"Sounds good to me," Benitsubasa said eagerly. Her friend Haihane nodded.

"But how do we do it without taking over the central computer?" Matsu asked unhappily.

"Unfortunately we will not be able to carry out the original plan of simply taking over this ship and doing unto Konoha as was done to Iwa and Suna. At least not right away, we will have to take the long path."

"Long path?" Yomi questioned.

"I will explain," he promised as he took out a kunai. "But first I think it is finally time I winged all of you and made you all truly mine."

All of them eagerly shouted to be first.

Grinning he turned to Mutsu. "Why don't I wing you first?"

Mutsu came forward and was Orochimaru's first sekirei. Because Orochimaru was human no wings or crest appeared on him, only on Mutsu. They both did feel the new connection between them. Also the crest that appeared was different from the one Tsukiumi and Naruto gained. It did have a bird above the ying yang symbol, but was surrounded by a coiled snaked.

This was the cursed wing seal.

One by one he shared blood and a kiss with each of his twenty sekirei. Binding their fates together now and forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations on your graduation Naruto," Kakashi said stiffly. He had his sword 'White Fang' on his back and his mask up over his mouth and was looking at him with those steely eyes of his. "I trust you will _finally _start taking your duty seriously now?"

"I'll be serious enough," Naruto said. Kakashi had been his father's finest pupil and the two of them had been very close while he was alive. He was an outstanding ANBU and a good man, in his own strict and unforgiving way. Naruto didn't really like him much; he couldn't care for anyone who seemed incapable of laughing.

He was not surprised that Kakashi disapproved of his answer. "Naruto what your father say if he was alive right now?"

"Help! I'm not dead get me out of this box!" A ninja from behind Kakashi said.

Kakashi turned around to give his former teammate a stony look. "Don't encourage him Obito; _he _could actually amount to something."

The Uchiha with yellow goggles around his neck scowled. "How are you even able to bend over with that stick so far up your ass?"

Seeing the two of them about to argue, again, Naruto snuck away unnoticed. The place was filled with a veritable who's who of ninja; all of his mom's and dad's old friends were here to celebrate his graduation.

Tsunade and Dan were over with their oldest son Nawaki. Dan had on the famous Shoudai necklace and was having a conversation with his wife. Since they were both medic nins it was likely something to do with the Medical Corps that Tsunade ran.

He saw his mom trying to put up with Jiraiya as he hounded her with his usual questions about the ship she had taken from her world to this one.

"Why do you keep asking me these questions when you ignore my answers?" Miya demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked. "I never ignore your answers; they're incredibly valuable input for my stories."

"Nonsense!" The Hokage stuck a finger in The Toad sage's face. "I've told you plenty of times, not that I should have to since you where there, that I was the only adult on the ship and that the journey was computer controlled and spent in stasis. I have also told you, countless times, that thought my people had space travel for hundreds of years and we explored much of our quadrant of the galaxy that we never found any other life forms, not even bacteria. Before my ship crashed here we had never found life anywhere outside of our own system."

"So?" Jiraiya asked.

"So your, 'Star Travels' books have nothing to do with the reality! There was not an active crew visiting planet after planet encountering all sorts of aliens, there were no on board romances, no killer aliens, no time travelers, and no race of sentient machines bent on extermination!"

"I know," Jiraiya said. "But they make the story more interesting."

"But they have nothing to do with reality," Miya complained.

"I never let the truth get in the way of a good story."

"Then why is the captain of your ship a woman named 'Moya?'" She asked dryly.

He smiled at her. "What can I say? You're an inspiration."

Naruto knew how much his mom disliked being portrayed in those books. Which was too bad as he really liked them. Since the sekirei came to earth people had been mad for science fiction and as one of the first to explore the sekirei ship Jiraiya's stories had been immensely popular. They still were with a readership in the millions as well as a successful movie franchise based on them. These days Jiraiya was known as much for being an author as being one of the Sannin.

Feeling a bit bored he went over to a window to look outside. Looking up he was a massive flat grey rectangle moving through the sky, three bluish white circles marking out its engines. It was a freighter heading into the skyport built atop Hokage monument. He wondered for a second if it was filled with grain or metal ore or maybe even carried some passengers from some distant land. They were ugly and slow, but they could move thousands of tons across the continent or across the ocean in just hours.

"Congratulations on your graduation Naruto, I know your father would have been proud."

Naruto looked up at the man and nodded. "Thank you Sarutobi-san, coming from you that means a whole lot."

The old former Hokage nodded. Naruto had known him his entire life as a sort of kindly grandfather figure. It was hard to believe that he was the one who had ordered two ninja villages wiped off the map and compelled the unconditional surrenders of Earth and Wind, swallowing them into Fire and creating the Empire.

"Have you given any more thought about what you want to do?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm just a Genin; I'll go wherever I'm sent."

Sarutobi laughed softly and lit his pipe. "You are not _just _a Genin Naruto. You are the son of not one but two Hokages and have inherited both of their strengths. You are also the first member of a new race. What happens to you will become precedent for all those who follow you. And though you are still young people are already talking about you succeeding your mother and becoming the Sixth, the Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto shook his head immediately. "Uh, uh no thanks! I don't want to be Hokage. I grew up listening to my dad complain about the responsibility and now I hear the same from my mom. I'll pass. I just want to be a great ninja and serve Konoha and the Empire however I can. Just me and Tsukiumi-chan, as long as we're together that's enough for me."

The old man lifted an interested eyebrow. "Oh, ho! Have the two of you already winged?" It was Konoha's policy that any individuals who were winged would always serve together as partners, they could not be sent on separate missions unless one was incapacitated or the mission was of at least S-rank. That had been part of the reason why all those who had strong connections wanted to wing immediately upon graduation. They did not want to take the risk of being assigned to different teams.

Naruto smiled proudly. "Yeah, she's my sekirei now."

"Do you plan to marry?"

Naruto shrugged. "We haven't talked about it, we might eventually but it's not really important."

"Not important?" Sarutobi said disbelieving. "I assume you want to spend your life with her. Do you not think you should at least discuss it with her?"

"Why?" he asked. "We're winged now, and that's much stronger than a plain old marriage. You can't get a divorce from a winging. She already considers herself to be my wife and I consider myself to be her husband, my mom sees it the same way."

Sarutobi looked uncomfortable; he was from an older generation with different ideas about commitment between a man and woman. "Perhaps, but even so you should still marry if you intend to be lifelong partners."

He again shrugged. "We'll think about it."

"And have you thought about where you want to serve?" Sarutobi inquired once more.

"I'll go wherever they send me, but if I were to choose I'd go serve in the earth provinces."

"I see," Sarutobi took a long puff form his pipe. "Some of those provinces remain half a step from open rebellion. Duty there is more dangerous than anywhere else in the Empire."

Following the end of the Third Great Ninja War and the creation of the Empire of Fire Konoha had decreed that all ninja within the territory of the empire could only train and accept missions from Konoha. Essentially all the surviving Rock and Sand ninja and all those with the potential to mold chakra had to become leaf Ninja or leave the Empire.

Some accepted this and put on the leaf hitai-ite or came to Konoha to attend the Academy. Others refused, emigrating to other ninja villages such as Rain, Grass, Waterfall, or Whirlpool. And some chose to remain in their former homelands to try and lead pointless rebellions. Certain sections of the former earth country were mountainous and hard to access. They made ideal hideouts for bandits and nuke nin to cause trouble.

"I know it's dangerous, that's why I want to serve there. I want…"

A loud screeching noise cut him off.

Naruto and everyone else looked to their Hokage who appeared to be the source. Seeing his mother's reaction Naruto was suddenly nervous. He couldn't recall ever seeing his mother scared before.

She pulled out a communicator and held it in her hand as she looked at the message on its small screen. She pressed a button and he shrill alarm mercifully cut off. "The central computer at Sekirei Base has just been deactivated," she announced. "Which means at this moment I have no access to the ship or to its weapon systems." She glanced around the room until she spotted the person she wanted. "Kakashi!"

The ANBU snapped to attention. "Yes Hokage–sama?"

"Assemble an ANBU strike team on wagtails ready to depart within two minutes! I am personally leading a mission there to arrest Orochimaru and anyone else who is helping him!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves and wind.

"Jiraiya!"

"Yes?"

"Can you forget about writing long enough to put together a bigger force, say two hundred ninja and follow us on shuttles?"

"_Two hundred_?" Jiraiya asked startled. That was enough to defeat a whole army.

"Whatever Orochimaru is doing we have get to get control of Sekirei Base and the ship back no matter what. Can you do it or do I need someone else?"

"No," he told her. "I'll take care of it, but it will take some time to assemble that many ninja."

"Do it as fast as you can," she said. Her eyes fell on her son. "Naruto!"

He gulped as he would have if he were in trouble. "Yes mom?"

"What are you standing there for? Get to your wagtail; you and Tsukiumi are coming too."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The computer core is offline, Orochimaru-sama," Matsu announced.

"Excellent," Orochimaru said and looked at his watch. "No doubt Miya is now aware that something has happened and will react as quickly as possible. We are 120 miles from Konoha, by wagtail they can reach us in 33 minutes. That is how long we have to finish and be gone from here."

Matsu nodded, all over the ship his other sekirei were busy carry out the orders he had given them and that could only be done now that the central computer was down. He and his people were now racing the clock to do what they needed to before Miya and Konoha could intervene.


	6. Out of time

As Kakashi assembled his strike team Miya contacted the garrison at Sekirei Base. In the military base that had been built around the ship a permanent force of thirty ninja were stationed. They had their own commander, though he was under the overall authority of Orochimaru as the base commander. Miya did not expect anything positive but tried to contact him regardless.

"Garrison commander Renji, this is the Hokage, please respond, this is an emergency."

The screen on her hand held communicator lit up and an image appeared.

"Greetings Hokage-sama," the smiling visage of Karasuba greeted her. Around her were the dead bodies of the leaf ninja who had been stationed there. Mutsu, Haihane, and Benitsubasa were all checking to make sure there were no survivors. "I am afraid the garrison commander is indisposed at the moment." Taking a rag she cleaned her sword. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Miya frowned at the woman, she was anything but surprised. She would not have expected Orochimaru to be rash enough to act without dealing with the leaf nin outside his door. "Yes, tell Orochimaru that I am going to kill him, one way or the other."

"I'll be sure to pass that along to Orochimaru-sama, anything else?"

Miya's thumb came down on the cancel button and the screen blackened.

"Damn him," she muttered.

"Mom?" Naruto and Tsukiumi were both on his wagtail. Tsukiumi's arms were wrapped around his waist and they were ready to take off.

She hopped on her own and nodded to them. "Let's get airborne."

Naruto was only too happy to do so. Activating his flight computer he switched on the engine and felt the thrum of it beneath him. Like most hydrogen engines it was almost completely silent. The initial thrust went to the vertical lift and both his and his mom's wagtail rose swiftly twenty feet into the air. The two metal 'skids' that acted as the feet of the wagtail retracted up into the body. Once they were retracted Naruto switched power from the vertical to the primary engine. A large circle of blue flame appeared on the rear of his flier. Naruto and Tsukiumi both grunted as they thrown forward from a standing position to a hundred miles per hour in less than a second.

Together he and his mom got up to 1,000 feet and began to circle as they waited for the rest of the strike team to join them. It would not be more than a minute but Miya hated wasting any time at all while Orochimaru was busy carrying out whatever scheme he had in mind. Her one and only consolation was in knowing that the missiles could **not **be launched independently without the central computer, not even with Matsu's brilliant efforts. But that only meant the worst case scenario was impossible, there were plenty of other possibilities, all of them bad enough.

As she circled she thought about some of her mistakes. The worst one was caving into Sarutobi and the Council and allowing Orochimaru to remain in charge of Sekirei Base. By the time she had succeeded her husband he'd had the post of over a decade and all the leaders of Konoha, especially Sarutobi, had great faith in him. They were adamant that he be allowed to continue his important research unimpeded. Looking back she should have damn well over ruled them and gotten Orochimaru out of his post.

That had been her first mistake; her second had been allowing him to keep the ship as his own personal research base with access restricted to those Orochimaru trusted. Unfortunately, as with mistake one, that was how he had always been allowed to function. Minato had agreed to it against his better judgment. Again at the insistence of Sarutobi and the council. And again by the time she came to power everyone insisted she respect his position as Konoha's top researcher and maintain the status quo.

Flying above Konoha the monitor on her dashboard lit up. Her son's grinning face was looking at her. Though they were only about ten yards apart it would have been utterly impossible for her to hear him if he'd tried shouting to her. "What is it son?"

"Mom I just want to thank you for letting me and Tsukiumi join you for this!"

"Don't thank me!" She said harshly which wiped the smile off his face. "And don't be happy about this! This is a serious mission! It's S rank plus, and I wouldn't have asked you and Tsukiumi to join except for two reasons. The most important one being I know what the tow of you can do, and that was before winging which will greatly increase your abilities. You're both powerful and I'm afraid I may need that power."

Naruto gave a slow serious nod. "What was the other reason?"

"You have your own wagtail."

She had realized another mistake she'd made. It had been done with the best intentions but right now it was a major handicap. Over the last fifteen years she had chosen **not **to create a military air force, though the demands for one had been loud.

Konoha had a monopoly on flight technology, just as they had one on hydro trains, hydromobiles, solar energy and geo thermal plants, and all the other advanced technologies that were only permitted to function in the Empire of Fire. As soon as the ninja of Konoha had seen one of the shuttles flying through the air they'd instinctively realized it could be an awesome weapon. Even Minato had been in favor of creating armed fliers to be used in case of war and to help in putting down the endless uprisings in Earth and Wind.

But she and she alone had control over what technologies would be doled out and shared. In that one area she listened only to her own conscience and Sarutobi, the council, and even her darling got no say. Though few people would believe it given her own abilities and her record dealing with insurgents since becoming Hokage she had always wanted peace. As she had admitted to Sarutobi on their first meeting she had the military might to conquer this world.

She had deliberately chosen not to do so because of her own experiences with war on her home world. What she wanted was for her people to be able to live in peace. She never would have used the anti-matter missiles even once if the agreement with the Third had not required it. Since that time she had deliberately kept advanced weaponry from being shared. She'd feared that if the military difference grew _too_ great it would lead only to expanded warfare and greater slaughter.

Enough people had died with weapons that were too powerful to be used casually. She feared that if Konoha had weapons they could use at will that the number of deaths would only escalate. She felt the best way to have peace was to be strong but not too strong. And the anti-matter missiles made that difficult. A Konoha armed with strategic bombers, tactical lazers, guided missiles, and air gunships probably would have felt almost _compelled _to conquer the rest of the world.

So while she introduced fliers she deliberately kept their numbers limited, and while they seemed fast in a world that had not yet invented powered flight they were actually quite slow compared to what they might have been. A wagtail was the fasted thing on the planet and it could travel only 215 miles per hour and had a maximum range of only about 600 miles. Only about fifty had been built and were meant for personal use as a fast form of travel and recreation. In the village at the moment there were likely only about twenty of them, all privately owned. The strike force Kakashi was setting up would by necessity be made up of ANBU members who owned their own.

There were about two hundred shuttles and most of those _were_ state owned, they were meant to move men and supplies through the air where they would not be challenged. Unlike the wagtails the shuttles were fully enclosed and large enough to move eighty men or lift up to five tons of cargo. Their top speed was 190 miles per hour with a maximum range of 1,800 miles. If wagtails were thoroughbreds then the shuttles were pack mules.

The freighters were lumbering elephants. Designed to move massive amounts of goods easily and quickly they were a boon to civilian economy. Only three of them existed, the Shodai, the Nidaime, and the Sandaime. They had virtually unlimited range as they could carry enough fuel to remain air born for weeks at a time. Their top speed was only 160 miles per hour, but then they were meant for capacity not speed.

These were the only fliers that existed. They all ran on hydrogen fuel, they all used vertical takeoff (no fliers needed the use of wheels or a runway), they all had computers and computer safety protocols, and they were all unarmed and underpowered compared to what they _could_ have been.

Miya had thought her reasons correct and was sure her decision had helped curb unnecessary wars. But right at that moment she would have liked just a couple interceptors with tactical lazers and engines capable of travel three of four times the speed of sound. They could have reached Sekirei base in a few minutes and prevented anyone from escaping.

Well, whatever she wanted she didn't have them. Her radar system alerted her as other objects approached. Kakashi had managed to assemble ten wagtails in the two minutes she had given him. And it looked as though every one of them had two ninja onboard.

That _might_ be enough to do the job. _If_ they got there in time to do anything. She contacted all the wagtails. "Maximum burn until we reach target." She led the formation that took on a rough 'V' like a flight of ducks. Even traveling as fast as they could it would still take 33 minutes.

She cursed silently. Maybe she should have let them build just _one _interceptor.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the command center Orochimaru was able to follow the progress of his people on the monitors that were not linked to the central computer.

He could see Matsu busily emptying out the small crystal cylinders that contained all the vast knowledge of the sekirei heretofore kept locked away and out of his reach. He hungered for that information. Anti-matter, space travel, bio engineering, the possibilities were absolutely limitless!

On another screen he saw Mutsu setting explosives outside the missile silos. He sighed in deep regret. He's originally dreamed of gaining control of the ship and those lovely weapons. Next best option would have been to physically take a few with him, but that was impossible they weighed several tons and were too large and bulky to be transported using shuttles. If he could have taken the anti-matter warheads…

Matsu had fainted at that suggestion. She'd explained how dangerous and unstable anti-matter was. If the containment fields failed for even a second they would all be killed in an instant. It was not something that could be improvised. So he was left with setting enough explosives to blow them up and detonate them. That would take care of the ship and the base and town that surrounded it.

Another screen brought up the shuttle bay. His sekirei were quickly filling the available shuttle with manufacturing components, the stasis tubes, and research equipment.

On yet another screen sekirei were emptying out the arsenals that Miya had kept such a carefully guarded secret, even from him. What those weapons might do, and more importantly, if they could be mass produced was another thing he was eager to learn.

Checking his watch ten minutes had gone by since he had disabled the central computer. He had at most 23 more minutes before Miya could arrive and intervene. The fifteen available shuttles would have to leave within nineteen minutes to assure they could get out of radar range and so effectively 'disappear' before the faster wagtails arrived.

So far everything was going according to plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miya took out her hand held communicator. Twenty minutes had now passed since the alert about the central computer. They would arrive in just fifteen more. She prayed they could make it in time. She dreaded what would happen if they didn't.

XXXXXXXXXX

Twenty five minutes had gone by. Orochimaru turned to Anko. "Shall we go?"

Anko smiled and nodded. "Sure Oro-sensei."

Outside the ship four wagtails waited. Mutsu and Matsu were on one. Benitsubasa and Haihane were on another while Karasuba was on a third. Anko went over to ride behind her while Orochimaru took the remaining wagtail for himself. He saw that cases filled with equipment had been stored on the small cargo spaces below each seat with more of them being tied on to the wings. They would take everything they possibly could.

Orochimaru looked to Matsu. "You have all the data rods?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," she patted a leather pouch on her hip. All the knowledge of the sekirei race fit into it.

"Excellent my darlings," he got on his wagtail and lifted off. The others did so as well. "The shuttles will launch in one minute. Let us lead them away from here."

They got more than two thousand feet in the air and headed west in the direction the shuttles would follow in.

As they hit the twenty nine minute mark the shuttle bay doors opened and the rest of the sekirei readied to escape.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miya's communicator gave a shrill alert as the bay doors opened. She had set this alert to _not _run through the central computer.

"Damn it!" She cried. They were now only six minutes away… but time had run out. "What a horrible waste," she said as she inputted a special pass code.

XXXXXXXXXX

On board the ship 198 anti-matter missiles received a detonation order.

Before the first shuttle could depart it, the ship, the village, and the settlement were engulfed in a sphere of pure white energy.

Everything for miles was reduced to atoms.

Except for four wagtails and their passengers who just happened to be out of range.


	7. New paths

There was no sound.

No hot wind.

No radiation.

Just light. Without any warning at all the entire horizon was filled with a ball of pure blinding white light, like a sun rising up out of the earth.

"What is that?!" Naruto's voice and face came up on her monitor.

"That," Miya answered calmly. "Is the end of Orochimaru, Sekirei Base, and the ship that brought my people to earth. It's the end of all of it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Because they were headed in the opposite direction the silent explosion came as a glare from behind. Turning around in her seat Matsu shouted in horror and nearly fell to her death as she jumped about startled.

Luckily for her Mutsu grabbed her and pushed her back down. "Careful! You want to die?"

"But it blew up!" She shouted in shocked panic. "What do we do now?"

Mutsu was looking back at the still growing ball of light. "We do whatever Orochimaru-sama says, just like always."

On his own wagtail Orochimaru looked back as well. _It seems Miya was much better prepared than I'd expected. She was also more ruthless. _He honestly hadn't believed that even if she had somehow arranged it that she would ever willingly destroy the ship. He'd been certain that she would hold back, unwilling to sacrifice the great prize just to stop him.

Obviously he'd been wrong. She'd apparently held back enough to allow his escape and the escape of those closest to him, but the bulk of his equipment and followers were gone. He activated his wagtail's communicator.

"Obviously the Hokage was better prepared than I thought," he told them. "We will mourn the loss of my other children later. For now we continue on to Mist as we planned."

"Orochimaru-sama!" A fearful Matsu was speaking over Mutus's shoulder. "What happens now? We've lost all the manufacturing equipment and research facilities too!"

Orochimaru smiled reassuringly. "Calm yourself Matsu; this is only a setback, nothing more. There are already factories in Mist as well as in Lightning, they are of course more rudimentary than those of Fire but they can be converted over to our needs. So long as we have the information within those data rods everything remains on track."

He was relieved to see Matsu calm herself, the other faces on his screen showed no doubts at all. Despite the loss he would still succeed, he would yet master fate and create a new world.

The four wagtails pushed on and were well beyond radar range by the time the force from Konoha arrived over what had been Sekirei Base.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time they reached target the blast had faded away. All that was now left was a perfect bowl shape burned into the earth, from the sky it looked like a black circle that measured about twelve miles across.

_It really is gone. _Miya thought bleakly as she looked down. It was just as if a kami had reached down with a scoop and taken away the land below. In time this place would become a lake.

This was a complete and utter disaster. In order to protect society from technologies it was not ready for she had kept almost everything aboard the ship where it could be kept secured and monitored. She had sent out small manufacturing plants that formed the beginnings of the new energy plants and factories that had sprouted up in Konoha and elsewhere in Fire Country. (For security reasons none of the new plants and factories were built in the lands that used to Earth and Wind.) That meant they had _not_ lost everything. They could build more solar and geothermal power plants, they could build hydrotrains and hydromobiles, and the new technology had made manufacture of steel, rubber, glass, aluminum, and other materials much easier to produce in large quantities.

But there were an awful lot of things the factories could _not _produce. A great many technologies were simply gone now. And even _with _the plans and information on how to create them they would not reappear again on this planet for generations, if then. Without the original ship the technological base required no longer existed and would take many, many years to work up to.

That was the reason she'd held back on detonating the missiles until the very last possible moment. She'd been hoping that there might be some way to retrieve the situation, that the ship could be salvaged. But when the ship's bay doors opened she'd been left with no choice but to detonate the missiles. _Anything _was better than letting that maniac escape with the technology on board. _Well at least he and the others are dead, twenty sekirei, what a horrible waste. _Not for the first time she wished she'd killed him a long time ago.

"There is nothing more we can do here," she said over the communicator. "There aren't even going to be any wounded. Back to Konoha." And now she would get to deal with the Council.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Miya returned an emergency meeting of the Council was ordered. What had happened was still not known to the general public, but that would change in a hurry. The council members all knew, the ones who had not been there at the celebration had heard from the others. They all looked pensive except for Danzo and Hiashi; Hiashi wore that calm Hyuuga mask he always did. While Danzo looked angry rather than worried. Sarutobi looked devastated and weary beyond words. She had no wish to pain him further with a bunch of pointless 'I told you so's.' She still thought very highly of the man, it was just a shame he'd had one particularly large blind spot.

"From the looks on your faces I take it you all now know about our current situation," Miya said.

"How could you have destroyed the ship?" Danzo said tightly. "More tot eh point how could you have destroyed the anti-matter missiles? They were our ultimate weapon, our trump card, without them you have exposed us to our enemies."

"Oh my, your sources are _very _good," she told him. "But I think they neglected to mention that it was Orochimaru who caused this situation. _If _you recall _I _wanted to remove him from his post two years ago. You and the rest of the council prevented me from doing so."

She regretted the look of pan her words caused Sarutobi, but they had the desired effect as most of the members looked embarrassed. Danzo however refused to be swayed from his argument.

"I am aware that Orochimaru created the situation through his act of treason. But wasn't it _you _who destroyed the ship?"

"Indeed it was," she responded politely. "And so?"

"Could you not have held back and simply reoccupied the vessel rather than destroy it?"

"No," she said. "And only a fool would even ask me that."

She did enjoy seeing him turn red and flustered. It was rare for anyone to openly challenge him anymore.

"Do you truly believe Orochimaru had any intention of leaving the ship intact or even partially intact?" She asked reasonably. "He would certainly have blown up the missiles himself as soon as he was safely away in order to deny us the use of the ship. And under no circumstances would I have allowed him and his followers to have escaped with whatever they could take with them."

"But along with loss of our main deterrent we have also lost all the advanced technologies and knowledge that was part of that ship," Hiashi stated.

"No we haven't," she said easily. "I took the precaution of making a copy of all the ship's data rods. All the information that was brought to earth still exists."

There was general; surprise and pleasure at this.

Danzo was the only one frowning. "You brought such highly sensitive information off the ship without informing the council?" He asked coolly.

"There was no reason for me to inform this council," she replied. "This was done more than ten years ago when I permanently moved to the village. At the time I was acting not as Hokage or even as a member of the Council but in my role as leader of the sekirei race. As such it was really no business of yours or of this council."

Danzo looked furious but Sarutobi spoke quietly undercutting him.

"I think the Hokage's actions were prudent and they have proven quite fortuitous, thanks to them we have not lost the information we need to recreate what has been lost."

Danzo looked unhappy but did not disagree.

"How quickly can we replace the anti-matter missiles?" Hiashi asked, coming right to the point.

Miya sighed, things were about to go from bad to worse. "I afraid, for right now, we can't. It will likely take from 60 to 70 years for us to produce anti-matter." She was not surprised by the angry shouts she received from some of the other members.

"I do not understand," Hiashi said calmly. "Did you not just say you had the necessary information?"

"I do have it," she said. "But what I don't have is the equipment needed to create and safely store ant-matter. Among the things we will need will be a positronic computer, high level electron microscopes, a baryogenesis chamber, an antiproton decelerator, and repulse field generators. Without all of that creating and safely harnessing anti-matter would be impossible."

From the looks on their faces it was clear none of them had ever heard some of those words. At heart all these men and women were ninja, which meant they were warriors. That in and of itself was not a bad thing, Sarutobi and Minato had both been excellent leaders. But it did mean they focused on how to use their assets without considering where the assets came from. A man trapped on an island might well know how to build a boat. If there were no trees or other materials to build with though his knowledge did him no good.

"How long would we need to build these things?" Danzo asked.

"As I've already said 60 to 70 years, and that is a best case scenario."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Danzo demanded. "Do you have any idea what will happen when it gets out that the missiles are gone?"

"I do have some rough idea," she said dryly. "I have some small experience with foreign and internal affairs. I would expect both Earth and Wind to explode."

Nara Shikaku grimaced. He and his teammates had done a lot of fighting against one revolt after another. He didn't look forward to more, especially now that their children would be joining them in the field. "Did you have to put it so bluntly?"

"I am sorry, but I see no reason to pretend otherwise. Do any of you expect a different result?"

All around the table heads slowly shook back and forth.

"That is why we are going to have to vastly increase our military strength to make up for the loss of the missiles." Miya said unhappily. All she truly wanted was peace, that was all she had ever wanted, both for herself and for her people. Yet time and again she was forced to use her knowledge and abilities to destroy. Naruto, Tsukiumi, and the remaining sekirei would all be on the front lines of this next round of fighting. And the best way to protect them was to give them all the fire power she possibly could.

"As Hokage I am passing a new law today establishing a military air force. I will ask the Council to approve a large budget not only for the purchase of necessary equipment and the construction of bases, but to finance the building of new factories designed specifically to build combat fliers as well as ordinance. Until these new factories are completed we shall have to convert many of our current factories over from civilian to military production."

"So you're finally willing to give us an air force," Danzo said smugly. "You've been refusing us for years."

"Just as you refused to remove Orochimaru from his post for years," Miya retorted. "I'd say it more than evens out don't you?"

Despite his quip Danzo and the rest of the council gave their full and enthusiastic support to the creation of a new military arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

Given their limited range the wagtails were forced to set down at a secret location to refuel with liquid hydrogen. They then pressed on over the Empire and then out over the ocean until they at last reached their destination, a hidden base cut out of some of the swamps of southern Mist.

As the four wagtails set down they were approached by some wary Mist ninja.

One of them was dressed in an all black cloak and an orange swirl mask.

"The Mizukage sends you his greetings," he looked up at a clear blue sky. "Where are the shuttles?"

"I'm afraid there was a little bit of a problem getting away Tobi," Orochimaru said. "The shuttles were unfortunately lost."

The man behind the mask stiffened. "Does that mean Operation Blacksmith is already a failure before its even begun?"

"Hardly," Orochimaru stated. "Even without the equipment we can begin gearing up your military. We may be delayed, but I assure you I will give you and the Cloud nins the tools you need to crush Konoha utterly."


	8. HAS 17

The secret base was like a small city carved out of the swamps and surrounded by barbed wire and ninja who patrolled the perimeter. There were twenty mammoth brick buildings with huge smoke stacks climbing into the air. Surrounding each of these like water surrounding an island were blocks of ordinary looking houses, every one a drab copy of its neighbor.

"As you can see," Tobi said. "The factories and the necessary work force have been assembled, all in strictest secrecy."

Orochimaru nodded. "And who are the workers?" He asked curiously. "Will they be missed? We can't let anyone leave here for some years. All these efforts will be completely wasted in Konoha learns of them before we are ready to strike."

"No need to concern yourself there," the ninja with the orange mask replied. "They are all unreliables, prisoners of one sort or another. Some of them are regular criminals while the rest were on the wrong side of a coup attempt against our beloved Mizukage. The participants were all executed of course, but their families were locked away." He waved an arm at the scene before them. "This way they can at least do the country some good, and if they disappear no one will care."

"Yes, and I expect they will be a highly motivated work force. Since they must all know that we can kill them if they do not produce. Very good, the first thing we will have to begin construction on will be a solar energy plant, and then we can use it to power not only the factories but a hydrogen conversion plant. We can start turning some of this swamp water into fuel. Now show me the medical research facilities."

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was brought to a concrete bunker that was almost entirely located underground. As part of the bargain he had struck with the Mizukage he and his sekirei were to be given exclusive use of this location. Just as with the ship he intended to do his work without any interference from others. The building had four underground levels and was spacious. It had been designed not only to provide living quarters for twenty two people but to accommodate all of the research equipment Orochimaru had intended to bring with him.

He would now need to get more equipment to replace what he had lost. He would also make it a priority to construct some machinery based on sekirei design. Unfortunately he would be handicapped by the loss of the highly advanced computers and sensors that simply could not be replaced.

It would make his work more challenging, but he still had the one thing he needed most in his possession.

"Are you satisfied?" Tobi asked.

He had been given a full tour. The concrete walls had a faint mildew smell and the rooms were already warm and stuffy despite having so few people. A look at what he had available already had him forming lists in his mind. These facilities were hardly ideal, and were downright barbaric compared to what he'd enjoyed over the past decade and a half. However…

"They will do for now," Orochimaru said.

Tobi left him to attend to other matters. Once alone Orochimaru took out a special scroll he never allowed to leave his sight. He made a single hand sign, **"Release."**

With a puff of smoke 107 carefully marked and enclosed tubes appeared. Inside was the blood and DNA of every one of the sekirei, save for Miya. He had managed to acquire them through the ruse of conducting standard medical exams long ago when they all still lived on the ship. All indications were that Miya was the most powerful of all sekirei, just as for some reason the children who had been fetuses had been more powerful than those who had been fertilized eggs. He dearly would have liked to have learned the reason for this, but Miya had refused to allow him to perform even the most basic examination on her.

It really was a pity, but with the samples he _did _have he could begin his real work. Creating a new race that would rule this world. Sekirei were inherently superior to humans in almost every measurable way. Along with their inherent abilities they were physically stronger, faster, more agile, more resistant to harm, healthier, and there were indications that their normal lifespan might range anywhere from 200 to 300 years.

Meanwhile the one advantage to the human form was that some humans had the ability to mold chakra and perform jutsus. And that was a _significant_ advantage. No matter how powerful a sekirei's natural ability might be, it was by its very nature limited. Whereas a ninja with the proper training and hand signs could perform any jutsu that did not require a specific blood line. By combining the two you could create a new race, the shinnin, who would combine all the physical abilities of the strongest sekirei with the human ability to mold chakra and use jutsus.

These new beings would have the potential to be godlike.

And he intended to be one of them. His fascination with immortality had not gone away, though he had been forced to slow the pace of his research. You could learn only so much from tests using lab animals, and given the scrutiny he was under he hadn't dared to use more than a handful of human test subjects. Now that would no longer be a problem, the Mizukage had assured him he could have an unlimited supply.

Along with creating his new master race he also intended to discover the secret of immortality. He meant to rule over his new race of supermen as their beloved and unquestioned leader for all of time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

There was a massive puff of smoke.

When it cleared there were roughly three hundred shadow clones surrounding Naruto and Tsukiumi.

Naruto gave a grunt and stumbled a bit. Tsukiumi was at his side and grabbed him before he could fall over. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Idiot!" Tsukiumi yelled as she carefully supported him. "Did you have to use all your chakra?! You know that's dangerous! You may have huge reserves like your father, but that doesn't mean you can't suffer from chakra exhaustion if you push too far!"

He rubbed the back of his head feeling embarrassed. "Heh, it wouldn't have been much of a test if I didn't try to make as many as I could."

Tsukiumi looked about at all the clones who were just chatting with each other and relaxing. "And? I can't count them; did our kissing make any difference?"

He had an unhappy frown. "Nope, I still made only about three hundred of them."

"Only?" She raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Isn't that as many as your father could make? Don't complain about having Kage level chakra capacity."

"But I was hoping our winging would give me a boost!"

"I know, but apparently it didn't. We already know that your father didn't get any kind of increase from winging your mother." Tsukiumi pointed out.

"But my dad was human, not shinnin," Naruto said.

"Which is why it was worth checking," Tsukiumi agreed. "But I don't think it was ever really likely to help your ninja abilities. You should see what it does for your sekirei ability though."

He nodded. "Give me a minute."

As he rested the clones vanished in a long series of 'pops.' Naruto knew from previous experience that even when he was out of chakra he could still use his sekirei abilities at full force, except when he was physically exhausted the one did not affect the other. It was as though his body had two separate, 'tanks' with one holding chakra and the other holding his endurance for using sekirei abilities.

After about ten minutes he felt ready to continue.

He grinned at his girl. "I'm going to need another kiss you know."

Smiling back she pretended to be upset by that. "Fine, but you're just being greedy you know."

"Isn't a husband supposed to be greedy for his wife's kisses?" He teased.

"Idiot," she complained. But when she leaned in to kiss him he didn't fail to note the smile on her lips.

As they kissed wings of light appeared behind both of them.

Naruto then drew out his katana. They were at training ground 20 which consisted of a few square miles of open forest. Five hundred yards away were six training dummies outfitted in armor. He would normally be able to hit them easily with his ability.

He gave her a big smile. "I'm going to use as much force as I can."

"Fine," she said. "Just don't hurt yourself."

Naruto was eager to try using his norito for the first time. It was that special power that only winged sekirei (and hopefully shinnin) could use.

"Strength of my heart, strike down all threats to my sekirei!" And with a swing of his sword he sent out a cutting wave of energy. This was the same ability as his mother possessed and he and his sister had inherited it like a bloodline. The energy wave was invisible to the naked eye, but he could see it clearly. "Whoa!"

Tsukiumi was about to ask but didn't have to. As she watched the training dummies were cut in half, then the stone wall behind them was also slice neatly in two, followed by the trees… for about a mile.

The effect only lasted a few seconds, but as they stood there they watched as trees began to slowly toppled over and fall raising clouds of dust as they went. A company of lumber jacks would have been envious. In a widening arc for a full mile out everything in front them was perfectly sliced.

Staring at the destruction caused from just one norito Tsukiumi looked over at him. "I think this makes up for the shadow clones."

"Yeah! Hey, kiss me again! I want to try it one more time!"

This time Tsukiumi held her held out in front of his face blocking him. "I think we should stop now before you destroy the whole training ground."

"Awwww…"

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day Naruto and Tsukiumi reported back to the Academy to receive their assignments. Despite constant pestering Naruto had been unable to get a word from his mom about what to expect.

"Iruka is the one you need to ask Naruto," she had told him. "I had nothing to do with it."

At the academy there was a lot of talk about the rumors going around about the ship. There had not yet been any public announcement but people from miles away had seen the light of the detonations and all traffic bound for Sekirei Base had been rerouted. The Hokage was doing what she could to keep things quiet for as long as possible, but it was obvious that something would have to be said about it and soon.

As to those who were children of Council members, whether they knew the truth or not none of them were talking. That included Naruto and Tsukiumi. Sitting down they looked about at all the familiar faces.

"Hard to believe this is the very last time we'll ever be in this room," Naruto said.

"I thought you'd be relived about that," Tsukiumi said.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm being a little bit nostalgic. After yesterday… well, everything is going to change."

Tsukiumi could only nod at the obvious truth.

The talk quieted down as Iruka entered. It died off completely when they saw several Jonin entering the class room right behind him.

"Let me first say what an honor and privilege it has been to get to know all of you over these past few years. I know that all of you will make me proud as you serve in the defense of the Empire. Behind me are your new commanders, all of them elite Jonin with a great deal of field experience. Trust in them to take care of you and lead you from here on out. Now then, let me read off the assignments."

Iruka read off the names of new ninja and one by one they stood up and met their new commanders, leaving with them to begin their careers. The classroom was about half empty when their turn came.

"Naruto, Tsukiumi, Shikamaru, Hikari, Hibiki, and Yume. You are all now members of Heavy Assault Squadron Seventeen your commander will be Hyuuga Hizashi."

The Jonin wore the pale robe that was standard dress of the Hyuuga with his hitai-ite tied about his forehead. He nodded as his new unit approached him, he had a slight grin. "Let's all get something to eat and get to know each other. From here on you can address me as captain or as Hizashi-san. I promise to do the best I can to take care of you."

"Oh man," Shikamaru groaned just a bit too loudly.

Hizashi looked at him with his pale eyes. "Is there a problem Genin?"

"Is it true what they say about the Heavy Assault Squadrons?"

Hizashi raised an eyebrow. "And what do they say about them?"

"That they're used in the worst fighting," Shikamaru said glumly. "Either to lead an attack or as reinforcement for danger areas."

Hizashi nodded. "That is an accurate description of our role. The HAS's are the sharp end of the spear and are always placed where most needed. All of you should be very highly honored that you were chosen for this assignment. It's exceedingly rare to have a new squadron formed with academy graduates. It's a sign of your exceptional abilities and the expectations we all have of you."

"Aw man, and I was hoping to take it easy."

"Shikamaru stop complaining!" Hikari yelled at him. "It's embarrassing."

For his part Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you hear that Tsukiumi? We're going where the fighting will be worst! Isn't that great?!"

Her smile was every bit as predatory and excited as his. "It's wonderful Naruto! We can fight to our heart's content!"

Hearing this Yume laughed.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Man this is going to be troublesome."

Hizashi laughed softly at the varied reactions. "I can already see that this will be a very interesting unit. Come, let's have a meal and have me get to know all of you."


	9. Deployment

**One Month Later**

"**Rasengan." **A perfect sphere of swirling chakra appeared. As Jiraiya looked on his student ran at the wooden post and slammed the rasengan into it, boring clean through it and snapping the post in half.

Jiraiya nodded. "Not bad kid," he said.

His student frowned at him. "Is that all you have to say? I mean couldn't you praise me for my amazing performance?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "You are your father's child all right; always wanting me too tell you how great you are."

"Fine, then" his student huffed. "I'm going to go meet my boyfriend and make out with him! That sounds like a way better use of my time!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't believe you have a boyfriend. Your mother would definitely not approve."

"I do so have a boyfriend! His name is Shiina and he is amazingly cute! Whenever I'm with him his eyes are always checking me out!"

"Oh? And what does your mother have to say about you and this Shiina?"

"Well… she doesn't know about him yet. Technically we're still just good friends, but every time I see him I just want to grab his butt and stick my tongue down his throat."

Jiraiya was about to comment when an ANBU appeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. "Lord Jiraiya! The Hokage has just summoned an emergency meeting of the Council and orders you to attend!"

Jiraiya gave an unhappy nod. He could guess what this would be about. "Training is over now, get home and no going to meet with this boyfriend of yours."

"Aw, but…"

"No buts Yukari! Now is not the time."

Yukari muttered as her part time sensei vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see you're studying _that_ scroll again," Tsukiumi pointed out. Since their winging she had moved into Naruto's room at the Namikaze mansion. So far as Miya and the family were concerned the two of them might as well have been married.

He looked up at her. "Grrr, leave me alone."

Tsukiumi shook her head. "You always end up in a bad mood whenever you study that."

"That's because it's so damn frustrating!"

"It's just one more jutsu, is it really that important?"

He gawked at her. "This isn't _just_ another jutsu! It's the Hiraishin no Jutsu, it's what made my dad a legend! He said both me and my sister have the potential to use it, but he hadn't taught me it before he died. I have to somehow figure it out from the scroll, and not even Jiraiya can help much."

"Even if it's a powerful jutsu don't you have enough to work with all your others and your sekirei ability?"

"No," he said flatly. "I'm pretty powerful now, yeah, but dad was able to take down whole armies with this one jutsu. If I can ever learn it I'll be as powerful as he was, more powerful since I'll have my mom's side to go along with my ninja abilities."

"I'm just amazed you have the energy to do more after our training session." Tsukiumi grimaced. "Hizashi has really been working us hard."

Naruto laughed. "I know, the way Shika complains you'd think he's about to die."

"Knowing Hikari he just might be," Tsukiumi joked.

"We're going to be a pretty powerful squad," Naruto said. "With Yume's light powers and Hikari's and Hibiki's lightning and my force strikes we can unleash one hell of a punch."

"What about me?" She asked unhappily.

"You're water attacks are strong too, and unlike the rest of use you can shield us with your powers. That makes you even more valuable."

She grinned. "Well someone has to take care of you since you seem so eager to get yourself in trouble all the time."

"Awwww, you're being mean to me."

"It's a wife's duty to be honest," she said.

Yukari came in at that point and spotted the two of them. "Hey neechan, oniichan," she focused on the scroll he had in front of him. It was belonged to the Namikaze clan so only the immediate family, and Jiraiya, were allowed to view it. "You know if you ever learn that you'll have to teach it to me."

"What do you mean _if _I ever learn it? And you are so going to learn this on your own!"

"Meanie, bleh!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto complained. "Shouldn't you be with Jiraiya right now training?"

"He got called away, mom ordered an emergency meeting or something." She saw a troubled look pass between her brother and her new sister. "What?"

"Yukari, you really need to spend more time thinking about what lies underneath the underneath." Her brother told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"It means there's only one reason mom would be calling an emergency meeting of the council," he began to roll the jutsu scroll back up. "I don't think I'm going to have time to study this anymore."

Tsukiumi nodded.

It was thirty minutes later when the phone call came. Naruto was not surprised to hear Captain Hizashi's voice on the other line.

"Naruto, our squad is being deployed immediately to assist in putting down a new outbreak in the earth provinces. You and Tsukiumi are to report to the skyport, shuttle pad 22 by 1900 hours. Bring your packs and all weapons and ninja gear."

"Hai Captain," Naruto answered. "Shuttle pad 22, 1900 hours, can I ask where the revolt is this time?" Since the end of the Third Great Ninja War there had been never ending series of doomed uprisings. Some had been in Wind but most had been in the former earth country. One city or region would spontaneously revolt and need to be put down. The leaf nins would then have the gruesome task of going in and slaughtering all the nuke nin and civilians caught in arms. Rebels didn't get trials and they didn't get sent to prison, prisoners were only taken to gather information and then disposed of. Since the people involved in a revolt were automatically guilty of treason they were not shown the mercy even a foreign enemy would be granted.

The rebels knew what to expect and the few leaf nin they captured could look forward to the same sort of tender mercy. It made these fight _very _ugly affairs.

On the line Naruto heard an unhappy grunt. "Opening indications are that it's everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Naruto said dully.

"That's right, we have reports that there are uprisings in _every _city in the earth provinces and that our people have been attacked everywhere. There's also been a proclamation by the terrorist leader Deidara proclaiming himself the Fifth Tsuchikage and calling on all the people and ninja to revolt and liberate their country."

Naruto groaned. He'd expected it to be bad when the news that the missiles were gone finally reached earth. He'd never expected it would be this bad.

"So we're going to have to put down the whole country?"

"Well… with luck some of them will see it's useless and give up," Hizashi said.

"Not likely," Naruto muttered. If the people of earth, and the rock nins especially were known for anything it as their stubbornness. The fact that they would keep revolting after so many failures only appeared to prove the point. "Well no matter how hard it is we'll still beat them."

"Yes, or we will die trying," Hizashi said.

_He really could have skipped that last part_, Naruto thought as he hung up the phone. He looked at Tsukiumi. "Let's get our things packed. We have to be ready to leave by 1900."

XXXXXXXXXX

His mother made it back just before he and Tsukiumi were about to leave for the skyport. She did not waste time and hugged him.

"I never wanted this," she told him quietly. "All I ever wanted was to live with my family in peace."

"I know," he answered. "But we have a duty to perform." He gave her a confident smile. "Don't worry mom we'll be fine."

Nodding she kissed his cheek. "Yes, I'm sure you will. Take care of yourself and come home safe."

She went over to Tsukiumi and gave her a kiss as well. "You too dear, both of you stay safe."

Despite the solemnity of moment Naruto couldn't help but feel excited. A whole country in revolt? Now this would be a real challenge!

XXXXXXXXXX

The skyport had been placed under military jurisdiction and was jammed full of ninja waiting to depart. Everywhere was excited talk about the newest round of fighting. Not surprisingly a great many of their former classmates were there as well. Uzume and Hinata were hurrying past hand in hand. He spotted Sakura, Ino, and Chouji with Captain Asuma. None of them had winged a sekirei and had been assigned to the 40th combat squad. As they met the rest of their unit at shuttle pad 22 they happened to have Sasuke, Musubi, Kiba, Kazehana, Shino, and Akizu standing by pad 24. They had been formed into the only other new H.A.S. squad, number 18. Their captain came over to say hello.

"Try not to take any unnecessary risks Naruto," captain Kakashi told him. "Accomplishing the mission is the goal not performing a bunch of silly heroics."

_As much fun as ever, _Naruto thought. He felt sorry for Sasuke and the others who had to deal with him as their commander. "I'll keep that in mind. My squad is being deployed to Yamanashi, is that where you're going too?"

Kakashi shook his head. "We're being sent to Shizuoka. But I'm sure we'll run into each other sometime, as long as you don't get killed before then."

"I'll try and keep that in mind," Naruto said dryly.

Their shuttle and the one for Sasuke's unit both arrived at 1900. Naruto and the seventeenth climbed aboard and found seats. A couple other squads joined them, but most of the eighty seats on board remained empty as the shuttle lifted off again after refueling. Including himself and his unit there were only 22 ninja on board heading out to reinforce the base at Yamanashi. The earth provinces were large and there were a lot of bases in them so he supposed it wasn't too surprising.

He tried to look at the bright side. "Plenty of fighting for everyone," he said quietly.


	10. Hiatus

Hello everyone. This is to inform all my readers that I am placing all my stories on hiatus until at **least** the end of the year. I am very sorry but I have no real choice. I am a senior accounting student at the University of South Florida and am gearing up for my finals and trying to graduate with my BA. After which I have lots of other things I need to deal with, not least of which is trying to find a good job in this economy.

I absolutely **love** writing. I love reading your reviews and messages, except when they smell of napalm of course. And while I write for myself please be assured I have always been amazed and honored to see so many people putting my stories on their favorites and alert lists. It has been a very great pleasure writing all these stories, and it has made me extremely happy to know how many of you honestly enjoyed what I wrote.

I thank you all.

But it's because I love writing so much that I have to stop for awhile. My writing has become my addiction and my keyboard my escape from the world's problems. So I need to walk away for awhile and put all my energies and time into real life problems.

I still plan on coming back as I love writing too much to ever stop for good and I don't want to leave my stories unfinished. This is not goodbye, just so long for now.

LOTLOF


End file.
